My sexy boss
by Baely
Summary: Historia alternativa de Flora y Helia; Flora trabaja como secretaria en un empresa donde su jefe es Helia,ella esta locamente enamorada de el, pero sabe que Helia no le corresponde tales sentimientos, o eso piensa l Sumary lo se, pasen y lean es gratis ;)


Hola mina, hoy les traigo un One-shot de unos de mi Cartoons favoritos el Club Winx , desde pequeña la he visto, actualmente ando perdida un poco con respecto a los capítulos.

Este FanFic , es una historia alternativa de mi pareja favorita Flora y Helia, ya que no vi muchas historia de ellos, estoy pensado escribir otra de esta pareja pero no se aun.

Sin más que decir a Leer.

Estaba agotada, esta era la décima vez de esta semana que la secretaria de su adorado y sexual jefe le traía unas pirámides de hoja de cálculos, como que si fuera fácil sacar tales cuentas en menos de una hora, sencillamente no sé qué se creían su jefe, pensaba acaso que ella era un robot matemático sin sentimiento y sin vida social, aunque aceptaba que la última era un poco cierto tan triste era vivir en sus zapatos

Sus amigas estaban todas distancias, por así decirlo, Tecna tenía su súper tiendas de tecnología avanzada con su novio Timmy, Stella era un de las diseñadoras más conocidas, tenía unas cuantas boutique en esta ciudad, era una de las más solicitada por las grandes estrellas he ahí donde conoció a su queridísimo y casi futuro esposo Brandon la estrella del rock, Bloom era una princesa, literalmente ya que protagoniza, a la hija de un rey ,en una novela con su novio Sky , Musa está en proceso de reconocimiento como nueva estrella Pop y era la hermana de mi apuesto y sexy Jefe Helia, y si lo admitía me encanta mi Jefe, pero lamentablemente él no se fijaba en mí , y Layla era la del grupo que veía casi todos los días por que trabajábamos juntas, la adoraba no sé qué haría sin ella.

Suspire con cansancio, aparte todos los papeles que tenía en la mesa, agarre mi goma del cabello, y me amarre mi cabello castaño en una coleta alta, me fije en la hora del reloj y falta más de media hora para mi bendito almuerzo, quería armar un berrinche, tenía hambre y estaba cansada y ese minutero no se movía aunque sea un poquito, estaba llegando a pensar que no funcionaba tal aparato, Salí de mis pensamientos de como matar al bendito reloj y eliminar su lindo cuerpo, por que sentí que alguien estaba en mi cubículo y no me equivoque al voltearme me encontré a mi amiga Layla.

Hey-Saludo acercándose y recostándose del escritorio

¿Ya terminaste?-Pregunte sorprendida, porque hasta donde sabia, ella era secretaria de unos asociados de la compañía

Pues-Dijo apenada y poniéndose la mano detrás de su cabeza-Ni he empezado-Admitió derrotada.

Layla-La Reprendí, mirándola fijamente

La terminare, cuando vuelva de mi almuerzo-Confeso, acomodándose su cabello

Ya te dieron la hora de almuerzo-Exclame sorprendida, al parecer su jefe es más bueno y compresible que mi sexy Jefe Helia.

En realidad, el me invito a almorzar con él, tenía pensado no aceptarle, pero ya que insistió mucho acepte, Bueno- dijo viendo su reloj-Nos vemos se hace tarde-se despidió y se fue rápido sin darme tiempo de despedirme, suspire y mire la pila de hojas que me faltaban aun por calcular y mire la hora, insulte a lo bajo no había avanzado ni una segundo, me levante de mi puesto y me fui al lugar donde podríamos almorzar dentro de la empresa a buscar algo de tomar para que me diere fuerzas y paciencia para terminar la bendita pilita, al llegar me encontré a mi sexy jefe hablando por teléfono en la última mesa de la habitación, entre y me acerque a la mini nevera de la habitación para sacar un agua, sin hacer el menos ruido, pero al parecer hoy no era mi día porque al abrir la nevera se caen todo los que estaba en la nevera, asustada y nerviosa recojo rápidamente todo y trato de ponerlo todo otra vez en la nevera pero al ponerlo unos de los tantos potes de agua, se abre accidentalmente y vota todo su contenido encharcando el piso me dan gana de gritar, pero luego recuerdo que mi jefe está en la misma sala, presenciando mi acto de malabarismo, busco con la mirada algo para secar el piso sin hacer contactó con mi Jefe, al localizar un paño me agacho recojo algunos que otro potes y me paro con cuidado para ponerlo cerca de la mesa, pero al caminar mis inusuales zapatos de tacón hacen contactó con el agua provocando que me resbalara, ya veía mi cara lindamente estampada con el duro y frio piso, pero grande y digo grande porque es así fue mi sorpresa de que no llegue a tocarla, ni siquiera estaba cerca del piso, mi cintura estaba rodeado de unos fuertes y bronceados brazos

¿Estás bien?-Pregunto ¿preocupado? Helia, sentí mi cara enrojecer

Trate de asentir con la cabeza pero la información no llegaba a mi cerebro así que trate de responder- Mejor estar yo-Pero como suponía si no puedo hacer algo tan fácil como asentir menos podre contestar una simple pregunta

Helia no dijo nada, me ayuda a ponerme estable otra vez, seguramente pensara que soy un caos andante y sinceramente lo soy, al verlo de frente me quede perdida en sus profundos ojos azules oscuros, después de regresar de mi mundo de Helialandia, me arregle discretamente la falda y le volví a dedicar una mirada, pero esta vez no me iría a Helialandia

Gracias por evitar que quedara mi marca contra el piso, Jefe-agradecí inclinándome débilmente

Helia-aviso el

Ehh-Pregunte confundida.

Dime Helia y de nada Flora-Contesto con una ¿voz seductora? , alto conoce mi nombre, abrí rápidamente mis ojos, no tenía ni idea que me conociera.

¿Usted me conoce?-Pregunte reamente sorprendida

Me dedico una de esas sonrisa pícara –Se mucho más de ti de lo que puedas imaginar-Okey en estos momento sentía mi cara arder, las piernas me flaqueaban, podía decir felizmente que puedo morir en paz-Y trátame de tu.-Me dijo ayudándome a moverme del charco nuestro cuerpos chocaron y sentía nuevamente mi cara enrojecer, al separarnos del charco me separe a regañadientes de él, pues porque ya no había escusas para estar pegarme a él.

Gracias nuevamente-Dije inclinándome- Si no fuera por tu ayuda Helia mi cara estaría en el piso-Confesé nerviosa-No sé cómo pagártelo-Admití

Yo si se cómo-Aviso él, le mire directamente a los ojos alarmada, no tenía dinero ni para mi dichosa renta, mucho menos tenia para pagarle a él, normalmente uno dice eso para sonar agradecido con la persona que lo ha salvado, no esperaba que aceptara o cobrara la deuda, Helia pareció leer parte de mis pensamiento y dijo-Tranquila que no te pediré dinero, no es tan grave lo que hice por ti, como para cobrarte aunque en realidad nunca lo haría-Admitió acercándose a mí.

¿Nunca harías que?-Pregunte retrocediendo nerviosa.

Cobrarte-Dijo acercándose a mí, después de analizar mi situación detenidamente ¿Por qué retrocedo? , si hace poco andaba buscando excusa para pegarme a él, ahora que se acerca yo me alejo, menudo problema el mío, sentí mi espalda chocar con la pared, porque mientras pensaba, inconscientemente retrocedía, Helia se acercó a mí y puso su brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza, creando una mini cárcel entre él yo y la pared, se acercó lentamente a mi cuello aspiro mi aroma y me dedico una mirada-Tu olor, me hace acordar a las flores, de ahí tu nombre cierto-Pregunto mientras agarraba una hebra de mi cabello y lo aspiraba

He eee y… yo…..No…lo…..se-Admití tartamudeando su cercanía me ponía nerviosamente feliz.-Jefe-Aviso

Helia-Corrigió el mirándome a los ojos.

Suspire-Buena Helia, deberías dejarme salir-Avise, no es que me molestara estar así, es más me encantaba estar así, pero el deber me llamaba, esas hojas que están en mi escritorio no se harán sola.

Tu misma lo has dicho debería, pero no lo hare-Admitió mirándome a los ojos, adoraba esos ojos suyo pero si me quedaba aquí, me despedirán

Tienes que, Realmente tengo trabajo que terminar-Le dije seriamente-Esa pilita de hojas que me dio tu queridísima secretaria no se acabaran sola-Dije poniéndole el lindo sarcasmo a "su queridísima secretaria" y frunciendo el ceño.

Me dedico una sonrisa burlona-No hace falta que hagas tales hojas por dos simples razones, una es que soy el jefe si yo quiero te las quito y dos esas hojas no son tan importante como te hice pensar-Confeso el, okey ya no sentía nerviosismo ni mariposas en el estómago, de hecho sentía como si un huracán las mando lejos y en su lugar puso la ira

Me estas queriendo decir que saque cuenta hoy, sin necesidad-Exigí molesta y poniendo mi mano en la cintura.

Bueno si y no

Explícate.

Las hojas si son importante, pero no son tan urgente, es algo así como para dentro de una semana-explico el dándome una mirada sincera

¿Porque lo hiciste?-Pregunte con una voz más calmada-Realmente te gusta verme sufrir-Le dije un poco dolida por su comportamiento

Créeme cuando te digo que es lo que menos quiero-Dijo acariciando mi mejilla-Lo hice porque soy egoísta-confeso apartando su mano de mi mejilla, me quede en silencio para que siguiera con su explicación, el pareció entenderlo, dio un gran suspiro y agarro mi mano y la acariciaba con la suya-Te las di para tenerte más tiempo aquí en la compañía sé que exigiste una vacaciones y que te las concedieron para la semana de arriba, pero realmente no quería dejar de verte, así que pensé que si te amontonaba de trabajo sederías a la idea de irte de vacaciones

Eres un idiota-Bufe sin pensarlo, luego que mi mente proceso lo que acababa de decir trate de decir algo para remediarlo pero el hablo antes de yo decir algo

Lo sé, pero tienes que darme mérito de sacar todo eso para tenerte más tiempo-dijo acariciándome otra vez mi mejilla.

Pero por que no te acercaste a mí-Lo dije como si fuera muy fácil, lo sabía de antemano llevo casi un año en ese plan de acerarme a él, aunque sea para pedirle la hora.

Tú mismo lo dijiste, soy un Idiota-Confeso dándome una sonrisa-Pero ahora que te tengo aquí no te dejare ir-quería responder pero sentí algo sobre mis labios, y hay caí en cuenta de que Helia me estaba besando, a mí una simple mortal, saltaba de alegría y gozo, correspondí gustosamente al beso, al principio empezó con un beso torpe, pero luego se volvió un beso más intenso Helia mordió mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar, le di el paso su lengua choco con la mía, teniendo una batalla interna, no tuvimos que separar por falta de oxígeno.

Sentía mis mejillas enrojecer, un pitico interrumpió lo que sea en lo que estaba con Helia, busque con la vista y pude ver que era la alarma de mi reloj de pulsera que indica, mi no ya tan esperada hora de almuerzo.

Al parecer es tu hora de almuerzo-Dijo rompiendo la mini cárcel que tenía, no quería sepárame realmente mi reloj es el más inoportuno, aunque puede que no lo sea tanto.

Helia-Lo llame, el busco mi mirada y me dijo

Bueno señorita, le gustaría almorzar conmigo hoy y probablemente todos los días-Me pregunto

Sonreí –Con una condición

¿Cual?

Que haiga postre –Avise no refiriendo precisamente a los dulce

No hace falta que lo pidas-Confeso dándome un casto beso-Por cierto tomare las vacaciones contigo ¿Te molesta?-pregunto preocupado

Nada me haría más feliz-Comente abalanzadme encima de él y dándole un beso, realmente no fue tan malo que me haiga puesto la pilita ya que gracias a eso pude acercarme a mi sexy Helia, porque si ya lo consideraba mío y no faltaba decir que yo era toda suya.

Bueno mina, eso fue todo espero y le haiga gustado, volveré pronto y antes de irme le quiero hacer una pregunta  
¿Ya vieron el tráiler del Sinsajo parte 2?, yo lo he visto como cuatro veces xD está demasiado épico si no lo han visto le recomiendo que lo vean, es demasiado.

Sin más que decir nos leemos pronto cuídense ;)


End file.
